The SuperWhoLockPottArnia Games
by Optimorae
Summary: Basically, the Doctor, Lucy, Dean, Sam, Harry, Ron and Hermione meet up in the Restaurant at the End of the Universe and are put into the Hunger games- sort of. I know I'm not that good with fanfiction and the plot doesn't make much sense-but if I don't write the crazy fanfiction crossovers, who will?
1. Wizard, meet Winchester

A tall man was nodding off in the passenger seat of an impala. Before his sleepy eyes, three kids appeared. He blinked.

"Dean!"

"Huh?" Dean sat up and yawned. "What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam nodded at the kids.

"We already have a case, remember?" Dean groaned.

But Sam had already left the car, forcing Dean to accompany him.

Two teenage boys and a girl stood in the middle of the road, arguing.

"Oh, Ron, I told you you were turning it the wrong way!" The girl was saying. She had bushy brown hair, exasperated brown eyes, and very expressive eyebrows. Ron, looking sheepish, turned a shade of red lighter than his hair.  
"Honestly, Ron, next time-"

"Shut up a minute, Hermione-" the third one, Harry, said, pushing his messy black hair from his glasses and watching the two men approach them.

"Great. Muggles," Hermione's mood was not improved.

"Hey, can we help you with anything?" Sam asked. He casually pushed his shaggy brown hair from his eyes and looked at them with concern.

Hermione blushed. "Well-"

"I'm Sam, by the way. This is my brother, Dean." Dean gave them a quick smile before returning to glowering at the trees surrounding the road.

"I'm Hermione, this is Ron and Harry."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Both thinking the same thing: that explains the robes.

"D'you mind telling us where we are?"

"Aurora, Illinois," Dean said, and added in answer to their questioning looks, _"America!"_

But how is that possible? Hermione thought, the time-turner can't change where you are-

"What year is it?" She asked.

"Why? You LARPers haven't been messing with time, have you?" Dean asked.

"It's 2013," Sam interrupted. "Anyone hungry? We can discuss all this later."

"So, they just appeared out of nowhere?" Dean asked Sam, cocking an eyebrow and glancing at the three kids sitting across the restaurant table from them.

"Yes, we did," Hermione said, answering for Sam. "With a time-turner."

"You mean like the thing they used in Harry Potter?" Sam asked.

"Look, I get that you're big fans and all, but could you drop the LARPing and the accent?" Dean said. "In case you hadn't noticed, this situation is sort of serious."

"We're not a fan club- we're his friends, go it, mate?" Ron said angrily.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, so now you're pirates, too."

"Sam," Hermione said before Ron could retort. "What did you mean when you said that the time-turner was used in Harry Potter?"

"I have a theory," Said a voice behind them. The five of them turned to see a curly dark haired man in a dark trenchcoat with light blue eyes watching them from a booth behind them. He was smiling.


	2. Restaurant at the End of the Univers

"I have been watching you for a while, and I believe I have enough information to prove my theory. I believe that these three-" the man gestured to Ron, Harry, and Hermione "Do not come from around here- judging by their accents and their clothes. You two are much easier to read, as it is obvious that travel a lot- probably doing something both illegal and dangerous. I will be able to form a more solid theory if you'd tell me your names and occupations."

When no one said anything, he added, "I'm Sherlock Holmes, by the way-"

He was interrupted by Dean, who had stood up and glared at Sherlock. "Listen up, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once- I am sick and tired of LARPers! I get that-"

But he stopped talking suddenly, and the others hastened to look at where he was staring. A tall man with messy brown hair, deep set eyes, and no eyebrows was laughing at them from across the room. He wore suspenders and a bow tie and was grinning knowingly at Dean.

"That was brilliant," he said, when he noticed everyone staring at him. Just like the three kids and Sherlock, he too had a British accent. "I couldn't have played Dean better myself. And I suppose you're Sam- yes, you did a great job with the hair. You three must be the golden trio, and you're… Sherlock Holmes. Who should I be?"

"Well," said Hermione, who thought that she was beginning to understand what was going on, "I think that you would make a _fantastic_ Doctor."

"Ok, if someone doesn't explain to me what's going on I'm going to start dropping bodies," Dean stated. Sam gave him a warning look as he saw Dean's fingers twitch toward the gun in his waistband.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked yet another British voice, this time belonging to a little girl dressed in medieval clothing who had apparently just gotten out of the bathroom. She went over and stood by the Doctor. "You all think that the others are playing pretend- but none of you are! I bet we're all secretly famous, but we don't know it- and now we're finding out!"

"You know," said Sherlock, frowning slightly. "It is a capital mistake to draw theories before one has all of the data. It biases the-"

"What I'd like to know," Sam interrupted. "Is why everyone here is British except me and Dean? I mean, where did you all come from?"

Everyone immediately launched into an explanation.

"I don't believe it has anything to do with our accents. I received a letter that said that a certain enemy of mine would be meeting me here, at The Restaurant at the End of the Universe," said Sherlock.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what happened," said the girl, looking confused. "I was talking to my friend, this strange man, the Doctor, actually-" she gestured at the man in the bowtie "grabbed my hand, told me that he needed my help, and then led me to this blue box- except, it wasn't really a box-"

"I was on my way to pick up Amy and Rory when I got a phone call telling me to go and bring a girl named Lucy to this restaurant," the man in the bow tie was saying "I was just beginning to wonder whether it was a good idea to obey orders from an anonymous phone call, but I decided that disobeying would be too prudent, so-"

"Well, Ron, Harry, and I were just going back in time so that we could research how Harry could stay underwater for an hour- long story- when hedwig gave us a note from a future Dumbledore telling us to turn the time-turner about twenty-"

"If everyone could settle down, please," said a simpering voice, and a woman wearing to much make up and a curly blond wig stood up from a booth and tapped her glass daintily, waiting for everyone's attention. Looking around, Dean suddenly noticed that they were the only ones left in the restaurant. "The SuperWhoLockPottArnia games are about to begin."

"Hold on," said Sam, turning to Sherlock. "Did you say that this was The Restaurant at the End of the Universe?"

BOOM!


End file.
